WowMOD Tips and Tricks
Intro: i've been playing wow mod for quite awhile and feel that i know quite abit about the mod. However in this article i will leave quite a few tricks that i know out as i feel it destroys gameplay and makes the mod shit for other people to play that dont know what they're doing e.g. how to make urself immune to weapons damage. Tips and Tricks: when you join to a server you will have to pick your race and class, your gonna wanna stay away from mana intensive classes ie mage and also rogue is a big no no as the class is always a bad choice even at high levels and you know what your doing as most of its skills are knifing based apart from cheap shot and rupture which are pretty redundant anyway as other classes like priest,druid,mage and hunter. My advice would be to start off with a blood elf priest. This is a very good starting character as it's racial abilities allows you to steal mana from enemies, this mana can then be used to heal yourself or teamates. Healing is the first spell a priest learns and is argublely the best as it allows the person to heal themself and other teamates ( note however that you do not gain exp for self healing). so by now your guessing ok i'm a bloodelf priest with a few ranks in healing how do i actually use healing well first off your going to have to be a key to healing. If you know how to bind skills you can skip this section First off make sure your developer console is activated. press: >esc >options >keyboard >advanced >enable developer console after this you can press ` ( the button beside 1 ) on your keyboard to bring up the console from here you can type many different binds in. note also that some spells are spoken words spells and can be tricky for the novice cs player. first off in game type help heal . This should bring up a popup displaying information about the spell like what it does, what proficiencies it works off and lastly what the bind for the spell is. In this case it is wow_heal. To bind this spell type into your console: bind f wow_heal now whenyou point at someone with your crosshair and press f if they're hp is not full they will get healed and you will recieve exp and gold. To heal yourself you should type: bind c "say cast heal" or bind c "say_team cast heal" another useful bind is wow_racial this is bound in the same way as the spells above. bind x wow_racial this is useful as all the races abilties come under wow_racial. also note that you can check to see if a spell has a bind by typing help "spellname" eg help immolate. Class and race breakdown In the beginning it is good to get off to a good start or u may dislike the mod and not want to play it which would be a waste as it is a great mod. here I am going to tell you races and classes that your going to want to stay away from and general info about the class. Races: Nightelf: this race imo isnearly the worst in the mod due to it's racial ability as it is only any use when being a rogue and as rogue is a bad class choice anyway so picking this race is a bad move, the only good thing about this class is its evade passive ability hen you get shot there is a chance you will evade the bullet and take no damage. Gnome: quite a good race for the spell caster type but i would advise you to stay away from this class until you've got a decent mana supply as it takes alot to cast spells. Their racial ability is not really of much use as there arent many druids running about so there wont be many roots to break out of. Human: this is basically the anti rogue race. Cant give you much feed back on it as i've never really played it but from reading the discription it appears the class isnt that useful as very rarely will you see a rogue try knife you and you can just configure the brightness on your moniter to make invisible people show up better therefore making their racial pointless. Dwarf: the dwarf is a good race as it racial makes you immune to dot spells however they are also used to using guns but as i've never played the race i have no idea what this means so if someone could add some info about this class that would be great. ill add more later when i got time :)